Forum:2007-05-07. What about Miles and Stella?, by marcosbnpinto
marcosbnpinto, 5/7/2007 7:31 PM :So, What about Miles and Stella? I mean, I could watch "The Journal" episode only once( ), but that was YEARS ago - however, I liked them! Well, As many other people here could infer, I also miss the jungle movie, and all that could be explained by that( along to see them again, of course )! However, what I´d wish to ask you - who certanly are much more abel to answer this late fan, is: First: - What was the actual reason why they ( either Miles, and also Stella )were there at San Lorenzo by then( so we know they married and had Arnold there as well )in the first time? I´m sorry, Because I don´t remember why! And I miss it. I couldn´t find any review, article or anything related to that, so I´m here asking you now, sorry for the bothering, though. Second: - Why they were asked to come back? Once again, I lack the actual info( I have a pale remembrance of the "why", but I´m not sure now ), but, again, I´m asking. Now... Why am I asking that? Actually, I was always intrigued about "why" they never sent any notice( since it wasn´t intended to be such a long stay ), "why", indeed - so it created some gap on the storyline that I´d wish to fullfill thru fanfiction based on them( actually, I barely found them on fanfiction, too ), covering those years away - in fact, I am already working on a further instance for that, too. But I still need those info I asked above to can proceed! Please, may I ask you? ---- Manolo, 6/24/2007 5:13 AM :Hi SekiraO_01 I didn't know about the lime in the sands of Egipt, could be a good idea! But I think that Flank17 has some reason when he says about the occult. I think the Misterious Green Eyed People is so hermetic because La Corazon has a great, corrupting power, and until now, only Miles and Stella have been uncorruptible enough to let them help them. I think the Misterious Green Eyed People are like "prisoners" of their own power. That is the dark power of "La Corazon", and could be the reason because Stella and Miles never could contact Arnold. What do you think? ---- Cool, 6/24/2007 7:56 PM :Man, how did I miss this topic? Its gotten alot of attention. From some of the chats and various articles I've read, they were supposed to be captured by an antagonist named La Sombre. Apparently Arnold was supposed to help his parents defeat this villain in "The Jungle Movie", but there were so many scripts and rewrites, who knows what might have resulted? Yeah, it sure does suck that we will never know the true extent of where the story could have gone. So many "what ifs" and such. There are hints and clues that Craig was going to have them play a big part in Arnold's life later. Man, I'm getting really depressed not knowing what will ever happeen. -_- Really, when I first saw the Journal episode in 2002, I never really paid attenion to the whole story of the green eyed people, I was more focused on Miles and Stella and the birth of Arnold. Now that Im older, I find they play a much bigger role in the episode (and the would be Jungle Movie) than I ever thought before. Arnold was born with green eyes; niether Miles nor Stella has green eyes. I forget now, when was it ever mentioned in the series that Arnold had green eyes? Abner the pig was a wedding present to Miles & Stella, making him an OLD pig indeed. Good point. I mean, what is the lifespan of a pig? Would he really big alive by the time Arnold is 9/10 uears old? Here is a subject that no one has ever really dived into. The foucs of The Journal is manily on Arnold and the loss of his parents. But has anyone ever thought what Phil and Gertude feel like? Let's put the family tree aside, because for Arnold to be 9 and Phil to be 81 would mean either Phil and Gertude waited a long time to have kids, or Miles and Stella waited a long time to have Arnold, or both - as it seems more believale that Phil and Pookie would be great-grandpartens due to their age, as it seems a big part of the family tree is missing. No one ever touches base on how Phil and Pookie must feel. They are the parents of Miles. They were once a young couple, like Miles and Stella, and were a young couople that gave birth to their first child, just like Miles and Stella. Arnold lost his parents, yes, but Phil and Pookie lost their only son. Its never indicated if they had more kids, but this is something that's never touched on in the series, or from what I've read, much fanfiction. They must be devesated. They raised and cared for their son, then he left one day with his wife and never came back. The heartache they must feel. And yet, you'd never see it from watching the series. Phil is always so crazy sometimes, along with Pookie. Maybe they stay strong for Arnold's sake. Maybe they never let him see their pain of losing a son. I dunno. I'm surpsied Arnold never asked more about his dad growing up in Hillwood and whatnot. There is a whole missing scene there that could be touched on in fanfics. And to another extent - what about Stella's side of the family? What happened to them? How come they never were touched on in the show? Neverending questions for us die-hard fans, that maybe read too much into a kids cartoon show. Stephen ---- Bellethetrickster, 6/24/2007 8:50 PM :I forget now, when was it ever mentioned in the series that Arnold had green eyes? Well, there's the fact that Helga says they're green. I think it was said during one of her secret rambling declarations of love. "Your eyes are green pools I want to bathe in" or something along those lines. ---- Lilchamor, 6/25/2007 2:16 AM :"Arnold lost his parents, yes, but Phil and Pookie lost their only son. Its never indicated if they had more kids, but this is something that's never touched on in the series, or from what I've read, much fanfiction." I was thinking about this recently. First of all, Arnold has a cousin: Arnie. Where did he come from? Obviously, one of Arnie's parents have to be the brother or sister or either Arnold's mom or dad. So, Arnold does have family beyond his grandparents, and Phil and Pookie very well may have had more kids. Actually, I was thinking of doing a fanfic of some sort on this. Maybe eventually. School keeps me tied up, bleh. ---- Bellethetrickster, 6/25/2007 3:11 AM :I was thinking about this recently. First of all, Arnold has a cousin: Arnie. Where did he come from? Obviously, one of Arnie's parents have to be the brother or sister or either Arnold's mom or dad. So, Arnold does have family beyond his grandparents, and Phil and Pookie very well may have had more kids. Not necessarily. It's possible to have second cousins--where one of your grandparents is a sibling to one of the grandparents of your cousin. And as we know, Arnold's grandpa did have at least one sibling--his twin sister, Mitzi. Of course, this argument only works as long as I'm not rusty on my Hey Arnold! history (... and I regret to say I've been pretty darn rusty lately). And I guess it would help if I were also correct. And so I ask: 1) Did Mitzi have children? 2) Do we know for sure that Arnie is a first cousin, and not a second cousin? 3) Does Gertie have any brothers or sisters? If there hasn't been confirmation about in which generation Arnie is related to Arnold, then I'd say the possibilities are endless. ---- SeraphimKiss, 6/25/2007 5:54 AM :Arnold was born with green eyes; niether Miles nor Stella has green eyes. How do we know what color their eyes are? Is it mentioned in The Journal? It's been a long time since I've seen it, so I could have forgotten if it's mentioned in the episode. They were once a young couple, like Miles and Stella, and were a young couople that gave birth to their first child, just like Miles and Stella. I thought they adopted Miles, but I can't remember why I thought that. Maybe I'm confusing a fanfic with the actual show. I'm surpsied Arnold never asked more about his dad growing up in Hillwood and whatnot. In one of the HA! comics, Arnold finds his dad's old comic books and all the guys read them in the treehouse. I thought that was pretty cool, but it also surprised me that Arnold didn't... "treasure" them, I guess. Not to say that he didn't, but if they really meant a whole lot to him, he probably would have been reluctant to share them. ---- SekiraO_O1, 6/25/2007 10:50 AM :Wow, what an increadable theory! From: amartinez2002222@hotmail.com To: ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com Subject: Re: What about Miles and Stella? Date: Sat, 23 Jun 2007 21:13:51 -0700 New Message on Room Arnold's Room What about Miles and Stella? Reply Reply to Sender Recommend Message 20 in Discussion From: Manolo Hi SekiraO_01 I didn't know about the lime in the sands of Egipt, could be a good idea! But I think that Flank17 has some reason when he says about the occult. I think the Misterious Green Eyed People is so hermetic because La Corazon has a great, corrupting power, and until now, only Miles and Stella have been uncorruptible enough to let them help them. I think the Misterious Green Eyed People are like "prisoners" of their own power. That is the dark power of "La Corazon", and could be the reason because Stella and Miles never could contact Arnold. What do you think? other groups in this category. View other groups in this category. To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services. For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. Explore the seven wonders of the world more! Learn more! ---- Hurricos, 6/25/2007 2:42 PM :Arnie must've come from Stella's side of the family since bothe he and Arnold share her footballheaded likeness. Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- Manolo, 6/25/2007 6:00 PM :Hi Stephen! In your first question: And to another extent - what about Stella's side of the family? What happened to them? How come they never were touched on in the show? I agree with Hurricos. Arnie must've come from Stella's side of the family since bothe he and Arnold share her footballheaded likeness. And remember that in "Weird Cousin", Granpa refers to Arnie very unkindly, and I don't think he would do that to someone who is directly connected with his family. And Stephen, as your question: I forget now, when was it ever mentioned in the series that Arnold had green eyes? Here at Mexico, I have seen Hey Arnold in the spanish translation in Nickelodeon Latin America, and in the episode "El pequeño libro rosa" ("The little pink book, season 1), Helga mentions "I want to submerge in the green peas lakes of your eyes" or something like that in the chapter, but you can check the truth at the always useful page of hey-arnol.com: http://www.hey-arnold.com/Arnold/arn_102.html#TLPB Here, big fan Don del grande mentions that Arnold's eyes are supposed to be green, according to Helga ---- Cool, 6/25/2007 10:06 PM :aw cheeze, its now i realize how long its been since ive watched the show. DUHR! I should have known that, I remembered it as soon as you guys mentioned it being in Little Pink Book. Mah bad. Wouldn't Arnie be on Miles side of the family if he had a brother or sister? I'm confuzzled. But hey - the writiers of the show never took into account the family tree when the made The Journal. They never knew how complex they made it or how fans would preceive it later on, they just threw in new family characters in over the years to make new stories - like Mitizi for example. ---- Flank17, 6/27/2007 7:56 AM :"I remembered it as soon as you guys mentioned it being in Little Pink Book." LOL. See The Little Pink Book episode, or play Arnold's Neighborhood demo. ---- Manolo, 7/16/2007 4:29 AM : Information about Miles and Stella Just for the sense of having this set right, I can say that Miles was a Doctor and Stella was an anthropologist and they met in San Lorenzo when Miles was helping people. The next information is a transcription of the Hey Arnold! Series Chapter Book # 4, “Parents Day”, by Craig Bartlett and Maggie Groening, so it’s the most official info that you can get. This transcription is from page 32 to 39, where Arnold ask Granpa the truth about his parents. "Tell me the real story this time, I want to hear what really happened to my parents. Grandpa looked at him. "Are you sure, Arnold?" "Yes. I'm sure." Al right then," Grandpa said, settling back in the chair. "Here goes." "Your father really was a scientist. And he was a doctor, too. He was the type of guy who liked to fix things and help people out. Sound like anybody you know? And he loved travel and all sorts of adventure, and meeting people in faraway places. " "One day he was hiking with his expedition somewhere in Central America looking for a rare tropical plant that would cure a terrible disease. And deep in the jungle he met your mom. She was an anthropologist, studying some ruins there”. "Well, they had a lot in common, both were smart, and they loved travel and adventure, and they both loved to help people. They were so similar - l never saw anything like it." Grandpa sighed. “They were meant for each other, Short Man, and they traveled all over the world together." Arnold was watching Grandpa intently. "So all that stuff about fIying planes and exploring jungles was true?" "Yep. "You didn't make it up?" "Well, I may have exaggerated some parts," Grandpa admitted. "That stuff with the widget circus was mostly made up. . . . I was drawing on my own experiences there. You wanted a lot of bedtime stories, Arnold, and I needed a lot of material!" Arnold smiled a little. "I guess I understand." “But they were really good people and sure loved each other. That’s why they led to get married and have you." Arnold looked up. "Grandpa, I need to know the rest. What happened to them? Where are my parents now?" . Grandpa looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to put it into words. Chapter 6 "Where are your parents now?" Grandpa said, looked sadly at Amold. "I guess there’s no way you could remember what happened. You were just a little feller. Well, the three of you were living here. And one day your dad's old friend Eduardo carne to see them. Seems that there was a disease wiping out a native village in the remotest part country; natives who hadn't seen an outsider since your parents used to fly in with medical supplies. The onIy peopIe those foIks wouId trust were your mom and dad. “At first, your parents said they wouIdn't go. They feIt they shouId stay here and take care of you. But Eduardo convinced them to go to one Iast trip so that those native peopIe could be saved. They thought they' d be back in just a few days ArnoId. They Ieft you with Pookie and me and the Iast thing both of them said to you was how much they Ioved you." ArnoId Iooked over at his secret drawer. Grandpa continued. "So they Ioaded up a little pIane one Iast time and took off into the jungle” “Arnold Iooked at him. "What happened to them Grandpa? Why didn't they come back like they said?" Grandpa shook his head sadly: "They never came back We never heard from them again." “What about their plane?" “It was never found." Arnold thought for a moment. "So . . . they could just be . . . lost. And maybe, they might still come back." Grandpa hesitated. Then he looked at Arnold's sad, hopeful eyes. "I suppose that's possible, Amold. It's not very likely . . . but it's possible. " Arnold nodded slightly and settled back into his bed. "Grandpa, thanks for telling me the truth." Grandpa tucked the blankets around him. “You're growing up, aren't you, Short Man?" As you can see, Miles was the doctor, and Stella the anthropologist. Still, at this time, there is no mention of San Lorenzo, or the Misterious Green Eyed People, but Grandpa mentions Eduardo and a Village. The important thing is that they hesitated to go to away from Arnold, but they went, because they believed in helping people, but was very difficult decision. I only hope we can someday know the rest of this tale and heard that Arnold is with his parents. That family deserves a happy end. Manolo ---- marcosbnpinto, 7/16/2007 3:47 PM :Thank you so very very much! Now... on prospect, it kinda hurts that there´wasn´t neither has anything comparable, and to foreseen the sereis totally relegated to oblivion... Oh yeah, to run and run and run until nausea comes in some "Imust sell my merchandies to some stupid kids" blabber like Yugioh as Nick STILL does here, so it can be... ---- Pinkpataki, 8/16/2007 8:20 PM : It always hopes, and it will hope to see a happy ending for this history They have never left to the search Miles and Stella, I do not believe that any person in San Lorenzo, does not have idea of them, always exist the hope of which they returned but resources them not to go until them, “The Journal” was a good history, but I lack its end Perhaps with time they allow to see this us, or we must be we who we do something on the matter Pinkpataki ---- Betootrok, 8/23/2007 11:02 PM : I think for a history that in an accident airplane one in comma and anorther one has lost of memory. For that reason they do not communicate with arnold. WE BE READING..